


And So It Began

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Installment 5/? of the That Darn Gus series. FLASHBACK: Justin meets Brian for the first time, and subsequently meets his son, Gus.





	And So It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN** : _This story is dedicated to Kami, Vanna, and Nisey. They were all really there for me during a rough spot, and without them this story would never have been written._

_Shameless LJ Plug:[_mournthewicked](http://www.livejournal.com/users/_mournthewicked/) _

* * *

“Can I have some cake?” Gus asked, grinning widely. Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

“The answer was no five minutes ago, and it’s still no now,” his mother replied.

“But it’s my birthday,” Gus pouted.

“Not until tomorrow,” Lindsay reminded him. “Now go to bed.”

“Mom, I’m going to be ten,” Gus told her, crossing his arms. “I should get a later bedtime.” Lindsay laughed.

“I happen to think ten is an excellent bedtime for a ten year old. Now _go_.” Gus glared at her, arms crossed.

“Fine,” he conceded. “But wake me up at midnight.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you said cake tomorrow. Midnight is tomorrow,” Gus told her matter-of-factly. Lindsay shook her head.

“No, later tomorrow.”

“Hey,” he retorted. “You already said tomorrow. You did not put a stipulation on that. Midnight is tomorrow, and I want some cake.”

“Don’t say stipulation.”

“Why not?”

“You’re ten. Ten year olds don’t say stipulation,” she replied, putting the last of the dishes away.

“Oh, I see. _Now_ I’m ten. Five minutes ago when I wanted cake I was nine, but _now_ I’m ten.” He crossed his arms again and looked up at her defiantly.

“You’re a Kinney alright,” Lindsay laughed, rolling her eyes. “Gus, go to bed. Seriously.” She ruffled his hair and left the kitchen. Gus walked over to the counter and stared at his cake.

“I will have you, my cake. You will be mine.”

**

Brian exited the dance floor, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. He breathed deep as he stepped out into the cool air. His body shivered slightly and he smiled, only somewhat drunkenly.

“That was quick,” Emmett said as he approached. Brian smirked.

“I got bored,” he replied, walking towards the jeep. Emmett laughed.

“Yeah, getting your dick sucked can be so tedious,” he replied. Brian tossed his jacket in the jeep and looked over to the side.

_And that’s when it happened…_

Across the street, he saw a young blond taking a drag from a cigarette. He leaned against the light post and surveyed his surroundings. His hair was a little long, the ends coming a little past his ears. The light caught on the golden strands and Brian gulped. 

His legs started carrying him across the street before his mind decided that he wanted to approach him. Brian stopped within inches of the blond, whose full red lips turned up into a smirk.

“Had a busy night?” Brian asked, voice hazy with lust. The blond smiled radiantly, and then shrugged.

“No busier than usual,” he replied. Brian raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Where you headed?” Brian questioned. The shorter man locked eyes with him and smiled slyly.

“No place special.”

“I can change that.”

**

“Your friends looked a little mad,” Justin laughed after Brian pulled away from the curb. The brunet looked over and smiled, his tongue finding the inside of his cheek.

“They’ll get over it,” Brian replied, turning back towards the road. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Justin,” he replied, looking over at him. “You?”

“Brian,” he responded as he looked over his shoulder and changed lanes. He furrowed his brow and turned off his blinker. He never asked for names, never gave his.

Oh well.

“Nice to meet you,” Justin replied with a laugh. “I love your car.”

“Thanks,” Brian smiled. “What do you drive?”

“I don’t, unfortunately,” Justin informed him, his fingers gliding along the dashboard. “I’m just a poor student.”

“Oh?” Brian asked, looking over at him. “Where at?”

“I’m in my third year at PIFA.” Brian raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval.

“Very prestigious,” he replied with a smirk. “I went to Pitt. Graduated a few years ago of course.”

“Well yeah, I could tell.” Brian looked over at him and Justin’s eyes widened. He met Brian’s glare and shook his head. “I mean, not that you look old or anything. You just, look, not young enough to be a student. Unless, you were like, going back to take classes or something, which in that case you look totally young enough.”

“Justin,” Brian tried to cut him off, but he continued on.

“You don’t look old. You’re really hot.” Brian reached over and put his hand over the blond’s mouth.

“I get it,” Brian laughed. Justin blushed and Brian took his hand away. “As long as I don’t look thirty.”

“You don’t,” Justin replied. “Are you thirty?”

“Fuck no,” Brian replied. Justin laughed. “Twenty eight, if you must know.” Justin nodded to himself.

“I’m twenty, just to be fair,” Justin replied. Brian nodded and turned onto his street. He had never talked so much with a trick in his life.

And he didn’t want to stop now.

“Twenty, huh? How do you get into clubs?” Brian asked playfully as he pulled into his parking space and killed the engine. Justin got out of the car and looked over his shoulder at Brian, smiling wide.

“With an ass like this, who needs an ID?” He said smugly, shaking said ass before shutting the door of the car. Brian smirked and shook his head, taking a deep breath before getting out of the car.

**

“I’m ten!” Gus shouted as he run down the stairs at exactly midnight. “I’m ten! I am one entire decade!” He continued screaming as he ran down the stairs. He tripped over the last step and fell flat on his face.

“Gus!” Melanie shouted. She and Lindsay jumped off of the sofa and ran over to their son. Gus remained motionless, face down on the tile. 

“Oh my god! Gus, are you okay?” Lindsay shouted, dropping to her knees.

Gus held out both hands, wiggling all ten fingers. “TEN, BABY!”

“God,” Melanie laughed, shaking her head. Gus rolled over and grinned up at them from the floor.

“That’s going to hurt _so_ bad tomorrow but that’s ooookay!” Gus exclaimed. “For I am one decade old. Ten years. Double digits, baby.” Lindsay laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling him up.

“Gus, go to bed,” Melanie told him as he dusted off his boxers. He looked up at her and furrowed his brows in true Kinney fashion.

“Mommy said I could have cake tomorrow,” he told her, and then clasped his hands over his mouth. “I’m way too old to say Mommy. I need something new to say.” He put his hand on his chin and thought hard. Mel and Linds looked at each other and laughed. “I’ve got it. You,” he said, pointing at Lindsay, “are now just Mom.”

“So we’re both Mom?” Lindsay asked. Gus shook his head. 

“You are now just Ma,” he said, pointing at Melanie. The girls shook their heads at him.

“Whatever you say, Gus,” Melanie said.

“I say CAKE time,” Gus said, walking towards the kitchen. Lindsay grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him.

“No, bed time,” Lindsay told him. Gus sighed and crossed his arms.

“What does the clock say?” He asked, walking over to it. “It looks like it says that it is my BIRTHDAY.” Lindsay sighed and looked over at Mel, who shrugged.

“Fine. One piece. And then bed.”

“Score,” Gus exclaimed. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. Lindsay shook her head.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling Dad. Duh. He needs to be here for CAKE.” 

“Uh, your dad might not answer,” Lindsay replied.

“He’ll be up,” Gus said as he dialed the number.

“Yeah, but up doing _what_?” Mel asked quietly.

**

Brian laughed as he opened two more beers, handing one to Justin. They had been just talking for almost half an hour and Brian found it strangely comforting. Justin clinked his beer against Brian’s and took a sip. Brian watched his strawberry lips wrap around the lip of the bottle, sucking gently as he drank down the amber liquid.

Brian set his beer down. Suddenly he didn’t feel like talking anymore.

He leaned over and kissed Justin gently, and then looked for a reaction. Justin smiled and he kissed the blond again, harder this time. Justin sucked on his tongue greedily, sliding his hands up the back of Brian’s shirt. The taller man smirked against his lips and stood up, walking backwards towards the bedroom.

Justin stood up as well, licking his swollen lips. Brian pulled his shirt off and threw it aside, taking another step back. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, underwear following soon after. He stood at the base of his bedroom, spreading his arms wide.

“Are you coming or going? Or coming, and _then_ going? Or…“ His cell phone started ringing, cutting him off. “Shit, hold on.”

“Okay,” Justin gulped, watching as Brian strode past him, naked. Brian picked up his cell, looked at the display, and flipped it open.

“Hello?” 

_”Dad! It’s my birthday!”_

“Hey,” Brian replied, smiling at his son’s voice. “Not until tomorrow.” He heard Gus sigh loudly.

_”I am so sick of explaining this! Look at the clock, it’s midnight. It is my birthday. Jeez.”_

“Okay, okay. I see your point.” He walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom, pacing as he talked. “Happy birthday, Sonny boy.”

_”Thanks. Now come over.”_

“What, now?”

_”Yes, now. It’s time for CAKE.”_

“I’m coming to your birthday party tomorrow,” he replied, fixing his hair in the mirror. 

_”No, Dad. Screw the party. The time for CAKE is now.”_

“But you get presents at the party,” Brian reminded him.

_”OH MY GOD PRESENTS!”_ Brian laughed and pulled the phone away from his ear as his son screamed.

“Yeah, so I’ll see you tomorrow at the party.”

_”Yes, you will. But you’re still coming over now. CAKE, Dad. CAKE.”_ Brian sighed and walked out into the bedroom. He saw Justin sitting at the counter in the kitchen, sipping from his beer.

“I’m kind of busy right now, Gus.” Gus gasped.

_”Too busy for me? Your one and only son? Your pride and joy? The fruit of your LOINS? Too busy for your baby boy’s birthday?”_ Brian rolled his eyes. _”What part of TIME FOR CAKE do you not understand?”_

“Okay, Gus. I’ll be there in a little bit,” Brian conceded. He opened his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

_”Hurry. The CAKE waits for no man.”_ Brian laughed as Gus hung up the phone. He pulled on his jeans and put the phone in his pocket. He grabbed his shirts as he walked back out to where Justin was sitting.

“Uh, Justin?” He said, pulling the white tank over his head. “I have this thing I have to go do, so…”

“Oh,” Justin replied, sliding off the stool. He looked at the floor, feeling rejected. “Well, um, I’ll call a cab then.” Brian nodded slightly, buttoning his shirt. He didn’t want Justin to go. He shook his head and amended himself. He wanted to fuck Justin.

“Hey Justin, wait,” Brian told him. He walked over to the blond. “You can come, if you want. It won’t take me very long, I don’t think.” Justin smiled and nodded. 

“Sure. I mean, yeah, if it’s not a problem.” Brian shook his head and snatched up his keys.

“Not at all. Come on.”

**

Justin had no clue where they were going, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Brian to pull in front of a cute little house in the suburbs. Justin scrunched up his face in confusion and unbuckled his seat belt. Brian opened the door for him, and he stepped out.

“Uh, what are we doing here?” Justin asked as they walked up to the door.

“It’s my kid’s birthday tomorrow. Well, today, technically. Apparently he wants his cake right fucking now, and not a moment later.” Brian laughed and crushed the cigarette he had been smoking under his shoe. Justin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You have a kid?” Justin asked. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded. He opened the door without knocking and walked in. Justin looked around and followed him inside.

“Hey Brian,” Lindsay said as she came around the corner. She stopped when she saw Justin. “Who’s this?” She asked politely, even though her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Lindsay, this is Justin,” Brian said as if Lindsay should have known that already. Justin waved from his spot behind Brian. “Where’s my kid?”

Justin stood behind him, playing out possible scenarios in his head. Lindsay was gay and Brian fathered her child. Brian was bi, and got Lindsay pregnant. Lindsay was Brian’s ex-wife. Ooh, that’d be uncomfortable.

But all those scenarios included a small child, a baby. The boy that came tearing around the corner was definitely not a baby.

“DADDY!” The boy jumped up into Brian’s arms and the man laughed loudly. He spun him around in circles, the boy giggling madly. 

“Hey kid,” Brian told him, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. The boy squirmed out of Brian’s arms. He noticed Justin standing behind his father and walked right up to him.

“Who are _you_?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Justin laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Uh,” he replied, looking over at Brian. The brunet ruffled Gus’s hair.

“This is Justin,” Brian replied. “He’s a friend of mine.” Gus looked over at his father, and then back up at Justin, hazel eyes narrowed.

“Hello Justin,” Gus said. “Did you come for the CAKE?” Justin looked over at Brian, who was talking with Lindsay, his back to him. He looked down at Gus and smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Justin replied.

“I bet you want some of my cake, blondie,” Gus smirked.

“What the?” Gus grinned up at him and ran back into the kitchen. Brian turned away from Lindsay, walking back over to Justin. He smiled and slung his arm around Justin’s waist, pressing his lips against his ear.

“We’ll just eat some cake and get back to my place, okay?” He asked, and then gently bit his earlobe and grabbed his ass simultaneously. Then he took off after Gus, leaving Justin alone in the entry way.

It was sometime around that moment that Justin knew the Kinney men would be the death of him.

Justin walked into the dining room, seeing Gus sitting at the table. He could hear Brian and Lindsay’s voices in the kitchen, so he sat down across from Brian’s son, who was staring intently at a very large birthday cake.

“So, how old are you going to be?” Justin asked, clasping his hands together.

“Not going to be,” Gus replied. “ _Am_. I am ten years old.”

“Awesome,” Justin replied. “A whole decade.”

“ _Exactly_ I” Gus cried. “Finally, someone who gets it.” Justin laughed, relaxing a little bit.

“I’m twenty, so I’m two decades old.”

“Cool. So are you like my dad’s boyfriend?” Justin’s eyes widened and he looked around nervously.

“You have no tact,” Justin replied. Gus grinned.

“That’s what they tell me. So are you?”

“Uh, no,” he said. “No, I’m not.” Gus nodded.

“Are you gonna be?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Justin laughed nervously and looked towards the kitchen, praying to be rescued.

“You should be,” Gus proclaimed. Justin raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Should I?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is that?”

“Because he’s never brought a boy here before, ever. He’s never brought a boy to Grandma Deb’s either. Or the diner. Or anywhere. So, you must be special or something.” Justin smiled in spite of himself.

“I see.” Gus looked down at his cake.

“Do you want some of the CAKE?” Gus asked. Justin grinned.

“Sure.”

“Well, then I guess you should have brought some!” Gus laughed.

“Uh, okay,” Justin replied, furrowing his brow. Gus giggled.

“I’m kidding, Justin. Of course you can have some CAKE.”

“You’re weird,” Justin said, laughing. Gus smiled and scratched behind his ear.

“They tell me that too.”

**

“I can’t believe you just brought a complete stranger over to our house,” Melanie said harshly as the three of them stood in the kitchen. Brian rolled his eyes.

“Justin isn’t a complete stranger,” Brian retorted, taking a pile of plates from Lindsay. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“When did you meet him?” Lindsay asked. Brian looked down at the plates.

“Okay fine,” Brian conceded. “I met him tonight. But you two are the ones that left Gus out there alone with the stranger I brought.” 

Mel and Linds looked at each other, and then they both ran for the dining room. Brian smirked and followed behind, grabbing a cake server and some forks on his way by.

When he stepped out of the kitchen, Mel and Linds were looking at the empty kitchen table.

“Gus?” Lindsay called out. Brian set the plates down and furrowed his brow.

“Hey!” They heard Gus call from the family room. “Stop it! Stop!” All three parents ran in the direction of his voice. When they entered the family room, they saw Gus and Justin sitting on the floor in front of the TV, video game controllers in hand. “Dude, you’re cheating!”

“Am not!” Justin replied as he won another round. “Ha!”

“You suck,” Gus exclaimed, dropping the controller. Lindsay and Mel looked over their shoulders at Brian, who stuck his tongue out at them as he walked by. He put a hand on each of their heads.

“Okay kids, time for cake.” Gus jumped up so fast that Brian almost lost his balance. Justin grimaced and turned his head up slowly, seeing Brian’s smirking face. Justin grinned.

“I’m mature,” Justin said smoothly, standing up and dusting off the seat of his jeans. The girls laughed and exited the room after Gus. Brian smiled at him.

“I can see that,” Brian replied laughingly. He pulled Justin up against him and kissed him softly. Justin was surprised at the tender action. But then again, he was surprised by the entire situation. Brian pulled away and Justin’s eyes stayed closed for a long time after. “Time for cake,” he whispered against Justin’s lips.

“Right. Cake,” Justin replied, shaking his head to clear the stars in his eyes. Brian smiled and led Justin out into the dining room. They sat down and Lindsay put their cake in front of them. Brian stared down at his piece, narrowing his eyes at it.

“Don’t give me any of your no carbs after seven bullshit,” Lindsay said. “Eat the cake.” Brian looked up and her and then grabbed a fork. Justin had already begun to dig in.

“Wait!” Gus called. The four adults looked up at him. “Sing the song!”

“What?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Sing the song!” Gus demanded. The adults all rolled their eyes and sang the song, albeit without much enthusiasm. It seemed to be good enough for Gus, who finally dug into his cake.

“Oh my god, CAKE,” he exclaimed through a mouthful. “Where have you been all my life?”

“This is really good,” Justin said politely. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lindsay replied. The girls seemed to warm up to him a little bit.

“You can have another piece tomorrow Justin,” Gus informed him. “At my birthday party.” Justin’s eyes widened and he looked over at Brian, who looked surprised as well. Gus narrowed his eyes at them. “Justin _is_ coming, right?”

“Uh,” Brian said, looking over at the girls. They shrugged.

“I’ll see if I can,” Justin told him with a smile. Gus looked at him again, crossing his arms.

“You better be there,” Gus warned. Brian laughed.

“He said he’d try,” Brian replied. Gus nodded. They all continued eating their cake, watching as Gus grew sleepier as the excitement subsided. The adults carried on conversation. Brian was the first to notice Gus bent over, asleep on his arms.

“I’ll get him,” Brian told them. He stood up and carefully scooped Gus up in his arms. Justin watched intently as Brian cradled his son, kissing the top of his head.

“Sleepy,” Gus mumbled, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck. He carried the boy to the bottom of the stairs, Justin and the girls following. 

“I know. Say goodnight Sonny boy,” Brian whispered, pushing Gus’s hair out his face.

“Night Mommies,” he yawned. He looked over at Justin and his eyes widened. He squirmed against Brian slightly. “Let me down.” Brian furrowed his brow and set him on the floor. Gus ran to Justin at full speed, jumping up into his arms.

“Whoa,” Justin laughed, catching him. Gus threw his arms around Justin’s neck and hugged him tight. Justin caught Brian’s eye. The brunet looked surprised, and also a little touched. Justin’s heart swelled and he swung Gus back and forth slightly.

“I’m glad I met you, Justin,” Gus said sleepily. Justin nodded, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Me too,” Justin replied, his voice cracking slightly. Gus pulled back and looked at Justin.

“Please come to my party, kay?” Justin smiled sadly. He didn’t know if he would be around that long.

“I’ll try my best, okay?” Justin told him. He then kissed his forehead and walked over to Brian. Gus allowed himself to be transferred to his father, who took him upstairs. Justin watched until they were out of sight.

“Wow,” Lindsay replied. Justin turned to face them, still grinning like mad.

“What?” He asked.

“Well,” Lindsay replied. “Gus doesn’t usually take to people like that.”

“Oh?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Melanie added. “He sort of inherited his father’s well, charming asshole quality.” He paused and Justin laughed. “Come to think of it, I’ve never seen Brian take to someone so quickly either.”

“Definitely not,” Lindsay said. Justin grinned harder and blushed. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting when he hit Liberty that night.

**

“I like Justin,” Gus said sleepily as Brian tucked him in. The man smirked and ruffled his hair.

“You do, do you?” He questioned, turning off his bedside lamp. Gus nodded.

“Yes, very much. You have good taste. I think Justin would be a fine young man for you to settle down with.” Brian laughed outright and shook his head.

“You turned ten, not thirty,” Brian laughed. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay. I love you, Dad.” Brian smiled wide and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, Gus.” He watched his son’s eyelids slide closed and then exited the room quietly, smiling to himself. He descended the stairs quickly, slinging his arm over Justin’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Justin said softly, reaching up to rest his hand on Brian’s forearm.

“Well, it’s late. I’m sure a nice lezzy couple such as yourselves would like to be in bed, so Justin and I will say our goodbyes now. Melanie and Lindsay laughed and headed for the stairs.

“It was nice to meet you Justin,” Lindsay said sweetly.

“Yeah, it really was,” Melanie agreed. “I hope to see a lot more of you.” She said this more to Brian to the blond himself. Brian smirked and nodded.

“It was great meeting you!” Justin told them as Brian pulled him out of the front door.

“Sorry about that,” Brian told him after they had gotten back on the road. Justin shook his head and looked over at him.

“Oh no,” Justin replied. “I had a lot of fun. He’s such a cool kid.” Brian beamed and nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed. The rest of the short drive was completed in comfortable silence. Brian opened Justin’s door again once they were parked. They entered the lift and Justin watched Brian’s arms as he pulled down the gate.

Brian turned around and locked eyes with Justin. The blond gave an impish smile and then the two came together in a fierce kiss. Brian pressed Justin against the bricks, holding his hips in place as they kissed.

The lift stopped, their kiss ending shortly after. They panted into each other’s mouths, biting and licking at swollen lips.

“We need to get inside,” Brian panted, tearing himself away from the blond. He lifted the gate and pulled his keys out of his pocket, sliding open the door. Justin went in and Brian slid it shut. As he turned around, Justin pressed him against it and started kissing his neck. “Bed,” he gasped. “Bed.”

“Right.” Justin spun around, as if he knew exactly where he was going. He took a step into the loft. “Wow. I like your kitchen.” Brian blinked and shook his head, grabbing Justin’s hand with a smirk. He pulled Justin up the few stairs to his bed and pushed him down on it.

“Shall we try this again?” Brian smirked, pulling his tee over his head. Justin grinned and pulled his shirt off as well. Normally in situations such as these, it is found to be sexy and arousing to undress your partner. But, at this particular moment, clothes were the enemy. Fuck clothes. “I’m so hard,” Brian panted as he crawled onto the bed. They kissed again, fueled by passion and desire.

“I can see that,” Justin replied with a smirk. He rolled to the side and wrapped his hand around Brian’s dick, squeezing softly. The older man groaned, his eyelids fluttering with the pleasure. “So hard.” Justin pushed Brian on his back and got between his legs, eager to taste him. Brian gasped, his back arching up as his dick slid into the warm recesses of Justin’s mouth. The blond sucked eagerly and Brian fought against the urge to fuck his pretty little face.

“Fuck,” he gasped, long fingers tangling in yellow hair. Brian looked up to watch his dick move in and out of those red lips. Justin was fingering himself, getting ready for Brian’s cock. He tugged harder on the silky strands, his hips bucking up rebelliously. So fucking close.

“Soon,” was all Brian could manage to say, his lips momentarily taking leave. Justin cupped his full sac, massaging as he swallowed around the head of Brian’s leaking dick. His back arched again and he moaned, feeling as uninhibited as a teenager. He shot hard into Justin’s willing mouth, his eyes slamming shut no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. 

When he finally could open his eyes, Justin was hovering above him, licking pearly drops of cum from his strawberry lips. Brian gasped and was treated with a taste of himself, sweet and bitter against Justin’s eager tongue. They kissed like sex deprived teenagers, cocks aching and leaking against each other.

Brian was the first to pull away, panting against Justin’s reddened cheek. “Roll over,” he told him. “I want to eat your ass.”

Justin grinned and kissed him once more before rolling over, spreading his legs only enough to make Brian want to spread them more. The brunet grabbed lube and a condom, placing them on Justin’s back as a reminder of what was soon to come. He got between Justin’s legs, pulling them apart. He licked his lips, parting the plump cheeks with his thumbs. Justin’s hole twitched in anticipation, pink and perfect. 

Justin cried out, loud and unrestrained, as Brian’s tongue probed his ass. He licked and sucked, moaning from the bitter taste on his tongue. Justin pushed back, growling with desperate urgency. Brian found himself thrusting against nothing, lost in the sensations.

“Fuck me,” Justin cried. Brian flipped him over, more than ready to comply.

“Happy to,” he grinned. He opened the lube with swift fingers, preparing Justin quickly. He picked up the condom and placed it on the blond’s chest as he fingered his asshole. “Put it on me.”

Justin nodded and extracted the disc with shaky fingers. He slid it down Brian’s cock, squeezing and stroking long after the latex was firmly in place. Brian pulled his fingers out and placed Justin’s legs on his shoulders. Brian watched his face intently as he slid inside. His face displayed a plethora of emotion.

“Fuck,” Justin grunted, licking his lips and smiling. Brian kissed him as he began to thrust. Justin’s ass squeezed his dick so tight that he actually whimpered from the intensity. Their nerve endings were on fire, electricity shocking their skin with each touch.

Justin’s fingers burned as they dug into Brian’s shoulder. His moans rang in Brian’s ears, low and throaty. The taller man bit at the pale flesh, leaving tiny red marks as he thrust in and out. 

Brian felt as if every touch of Justin’s lips against his skin would permanently burn, marking him forever. They kissed already swollen lips, hands gliding over sweaty skin. They moaned, screamed against abused lips.

“Close,” Justin announced in a rushed grunt as Brian slammed against his prostate for the third time. Brian grabbed his leaking cock and did it again, making Justin cry out and slap his hands against his face. Justin was quickly coming undone.

“Cum,” Brian commanded, his balls aching as he tried to prolong the sensation. He pulled up on his cock as he slammed against his prostate again. Justin came then, shooting with an intensity that made his back arch up and a scream emanate from his throat. Colors flashed behind his eyes, blue, purple, and white, as if the midnight sky exploded just for him. “Brian,” he cried, as soon as he could remember how to speak.

“Justin,” he grunted. One second later he came, filling the condom to maximum capacity. His arms shook as he struggled to stay upright. He grunted, cried out with the intensity, mumbling incoherently. The last tremor made him collapse on top of the blond. Justin’s fingers immediately curled into his sweaty hair, his lips pressing against the bottom of his ear.

“Holy shit,” Justin muttered. Brian laughed against his hair and kissed his temple.

“Agreed.” They kissed again, stars exploding behind their eyes.

**

The alarm went off, waking Justin all too soon. He blinked owlishly and froze as Brian rolled over him, shutting it off. He rolled onto his back and Justin curled up against him. Brian responded to the action, rolling to the side. 

Then Brian’s head popped up, and he stared at Justin with narrowed eyes. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked. Justin’s smile faded.

“Um…”

“Justin, I’m kidding,” Brian laughed. Justin rolled his eyes and slapped his chest.

“Not funny,” he replied. Brian laughed louder and pressed his lips against Justin’s pouted ones. After a few moments, the blond returned the kiss.

“I’m fucking hilarious,” Brian replied, kissing along Justin’s neck. The blond sighed contentedly and ran his hand along Brian’s back. The brunet looked over at the clock and groaned. “We better get up.”

“Why?” 

“Gus’s birthday party is in two hours, and we need to stop on the way so you can get him a present. Because I don’t want to see what happens if you show up empty handed. Spoiled brat.” Brian smirked and rolled off of the bed, walking into the bathroom. Justin followed him, stepping under the shower spray with Brian.

“You really want me to come to the party?” Justin asked. Brian turned to him, smiling as he pulled him flush against his body.

“Yes,” he replied. “I really do. Plus with you there to occupy me, it might not be so boring.” Justin grinned and kissed him softly.

“I have a question,” Justin announced as Brian soaped up his back a few minutes later. 

“Hmm?”

“How does a relatively young gay man such as your self end up with a ten year old kid?” Justin asked curiously. Brian snorted.

“Relatively young? I’m going to remember that, asshole,” Brian replied. “Well, sometimes when a boy and girl share a very special hug, they make a baby.” Justin rolled his eyes and turned around in Brian’s arms.

“Seriously,” Justin replied, kissing Brian’s jaw. The brunet stuck his tongue in his cheek, looking down into bright blue eyes.

“Linds and I went to college together,” Brian told him, hands still gliding along Justin’s skin. “One night freshman year, we were at a party. We drank way too much, and I took some E. She wanted to have sex with a guy, and well, I’m sure you can guess the rest.”

“Oh.” Justin nodded, and then looked up. “Do you ever regret it?”

“It was really hard at first, college and a baby. Really difficult. But, we both made it through school, and I’m junior partner at a successful ad agency, and I’m living the life I’ve always wanted. Only now, I have a wonderful son too. So no, no regrets. Never any regrets.” Justin grinned and kissed him softly.

“Well, he seems exactly like you. He’s a fucking genius. You should be proud.” Brian smiled and nodded.

“I am,” he replied with a nod.

A few minutes later, Justin was soaping Brian’s hips, letting his fingers trail over his dick. “Think we have time for one more?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Brian smirked, pushing Justin against the glass.

“As long as you’re up for it.”

**

Brian pulled up in front of the munchers’ house with a squeal, ten minutes after the party started. After their shower, Brian came out of the bathroom to see Justin bending over, in search of a lost sock. Brian practically knocked him to the ground in a rush to get into his ass.

The two men rushed through the house, brightly wrapped packages in hand. They exited the back door, thrust into a swarm of young children. Brian cringed, his eyes closing behind his sunglasses. Justin laughed, taking his hand in his own and squeezing.

“DADDY!” Gus shrieked, running over to them.

“We’ve been spotted,” Brian told Justin before bending over to receive a flying tackle hug from his carbon copy of a son. Brian fell backwards, landing flat on his ass in an attempt to catch Gus.

Justin laughed loudly, bending over to put his hands on his (sore) knees. Mel and Linds came running over to assess the situation. They looked from Brian, on his back in the grass, to Gus, who was crawling over his father in an attempt to get to his gift, and then to Justin, who they seemed genuinely surprised to see.

“You came!” Gus cried, jumping up into Justin’s arms. The blond smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I told you I’d try my best,” Justin told him. Lindsay picked up the gift that had once again been thrown to the ground. Justin set the boy down and handed his gift to him. Lindsay gave him Brian’s as well.

“Sweetie, go put these with the rest of them, okay?” Lindsay told him. Gus nodded and tore across the backyard. Justin walked over to wear Brian was still lying in the grass.

“You’re going to get grass stains on the Armani,” Justin laughed, reaching out to pull him up. “I still can’t get over the fact you did, indeed, wear _Armani_ to a child’s birthday party.” Brian snorted and wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist. Melanie’s jaw dropped open. Lindsay smiled.

“I always feel the need to look my best,” Brian replied, dusting off said Armani jeans with his free hand. Justin laughed and shook his head.

“Justin,” Lindsay exclaimed. “We’re glad you made it.”

“And surprised you made it,” Mel added. Brian stuck his tongue out at her, and she responded with the same action.

“I’m glad I could come,” Justin replied. Gus ran up to them again, a smile adorning his face. He stopped in front of his father and Justin, looking up at the blond.

“You came!” He exclaimed again.

“A few times actually,” Brian replied. Justin smacked him in the chest and Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

“Yep, sure did,” Justin replied. Gus smiled and looked over at his father.

“So can I expect to start seeing Justin often and for a long time?” Gus asked, rolling back on his heels. Justin blushed and Brian smirked at his audacity. Brian looked over at Justin, catching his eye. They stared at each other for a few moments, grinning at each other. Then, Brian nodded. He turned back to his son, smiling wide.

“Yes, you can expect to have Justin around for a long time.”


End file.
